Sunrise
by JR Alexander
Summary: Based on a Tumblr Head-Canon post. Kara rises every morning with the sun to give thanks to Rao for the blessings in her life.


JR Alexander

A/N: I read a tumblr post of domestic SuperCat Head-Canons and one of them just would not let go. I hope you guys enjoy. I'm a better artist and even then I'm mediocre at best.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Supergirl.

* * *

Kara silently slips out of the warm embrace of her lover. She turns around just in time to watch the arms she just escaped wrap around her abandoned pillow. She smiles softly and quietly heads out into the living room and out onto the private beach. She floats just above where the waves break against the sand. She crosses her legs and rests her hands upon her knees in a loose fist.

She watches as Rao begins to make his appearance by softly painting the sky in soft yellows, bright oranges and chasing the inky blue left behind Yuda away. Kara softly whispers her prayers offering Rao her thanks for once again blessing her with his power and his presence. Her words fall from her lips and get lost on the early morning breeze of the ocean. Here, in the quiet moments before the rest of the world wakes, she is back on Krypton. She is with her Mother, Father, and her Aunt. She is no longer the Last Daughter of the House of El. She is at peace. Here in this moment she can feel Rao breathing life into her again. Here she is Kara Zor-El. She is not Kara Danvers, and she is not Supergirl. Here is his just a Kryptonian woman practicing her faith.

She continues offering her prayers and her thanks until Rao has risen fully. She thanks him for her family, both Kryptonian and Human. She knows that her prayers of love should be offered to Yuda but she knows that her love for her fiancé and son is far too great for just one God. Just as she sits and welcomes Rao at sunrise, she welcomes Yuda every night at sunset.

She closes her eyes and turns her face up at the sun. She lets the warmth of Rao surround her and transport her mind back to Krypton.

 _She's sitting on her Aunt Astra's lap on the balcony of her house overlooking the beautiful lights of the buildings below them. "Aunt Astra?" She looks up into the blue eyes that are so much like her mother's yet so different._

 _"Yes, Little One?" Astra runs her hand through her niece's soft hair._

 _"What happens when we fall in love?" Astra looks into Kara's eyes and sees so much hope that for one moment she isn't sure whether or not those blue eyes belong to her niece or her sister._

 _"Is there a boy, Little One?" She silently hopes that the answer is 'no' because she doesn't think she could handle her little girl growing up so fast. Yuda may not have blessed her and Non with children but she will always love Kara as her own._

 _"Nooo." She wants to sigh in relief but the blush on Kara's neck is telling another story. Her little girl is getting so big. "Is there a girl?" she asks and Kara's face turns a shade of red that can rival the color of Rao rising over the city._

 _"Ah. And what is her name?" She squeezes her niece slightly._

 _"Jas An-Da." It is little more than a whisper but it is heard nonetheless._

 _"Ah. The House of Da is a very noble one. And I hear that the daughter is quite beautiful."_

 _"Gorgeous, really."_

 _"And you think you love her?" It's not accusing or mean but rather very curious. She wonders just what she will do if the youngest daughter of the House of Da hurts her Little One. She will bring the entirety of Argo City down upon her head if needed. She dials back her anger and turns back to her niece._

 _"That's just it, Aunt Astra. I don't know. How do you know when you are in love? How did you feel when you met Uncle Non?" Astra hesitates for a second. Non was an arranged marriage. One out of convenience and not at all out of love. But she does remember Shor-Alor._

 _"Kara, my darling Kara, what you feel when you fall in love is beyond words. You find yourself thinking of him…or her…when you wake up and when you go to sleep. You feel like you You find yourself wanting to spend every waking moment in her presence just to make sure you never miss a smile or a laugh. And when you kiss her, you, you feel unstoppable. You feel as if she were the very reason that Rao rises every morning and Yuda comes every night. It is the most amazing feeling."_

 _"Did you feel like that with Uncle Non?" Astra tries so hard not to let her face betray her but she feels she is not entirely successful._

 _"I felt like that with the man I love." What Kara doesn't know doesn't hurt, right?_

 _"And your marriage ceremony? What was it like?"_

 _Astra hopes that this child-like wonder and hope never fades from her Little One's eyes. That no one ever hurts her._

 _"We went to the Palace of Marriage as every betrothed couple does." She hesitated again. "And it was a beautiful day. We stood facing each other and surrounded by our loved ones. I ended my vows with 'By the Mistress of the Moons, Yuda, and the Master of the Sun, Rao, I take you, Non, as my husband' and he of course ended his with 'By the Mistress of the Moons, Yuda, and the Master of the Sun, Rao, I take you, Astra, as my wife'. We exchanged rings then." Cold, metal, impersonal rings._

 _"But you have the choice of exchanging unique colored bracelets with your love. It was one of the most— "_

She is brought out of her memory by the door sliding open and then closed again. Kara smiles softly as the smell that is so uniquely Carter reaches her nose. She slowly floats back to the ground and stands to face the boy that has somewhere along the way become her own son. She reaches out for the young boy and pulls him close.

"Good morning, Carter." She drops a kiss to the top of his unruly brown curls.

"Morning, Kara. What are you doing out here?" He rubs the sleep from his eyes and tries to hold back a yawn. He's not really successful.

"I was saying my prayers and sending my thanks to Rao." The boy sits down in the sand and looks back up at Kara. "Rao. That's the Sun God right?"

Kara nods and sits down next to him.

"Yes. He's the Sun God. He is where I draw my power from. While your yellow sun is not exactly him, it is as close as I can get. And Yuda, beautiful, beautiful Yuda, she is the Mistress of the Moons. Well just one moon on this planet. I send her my prayers and thanks as well when the sun sets."

She wraps her arm around his shoulders and he rests his head on her shoulder. He's never felt more safe.

"What do you pray for?" She smiles down at him. He's always been so curious.

"I say a few standard prayers. They are somewhat similar the the Lord Prayer and Hail Mary of this world's religion. I also thank him for the strength that he's blessed me with. I thank both him and Yuda for you, your mother, and my sister. I thank them for letting my Aunt survive. I thank them for everything."

He nods along and turns to look toward the sun, careful not to look directly at it. "Thank you Rao, for Kara."

Kara silently wipes the tear that has escaped from her eye and pulls Carter into the tightest hug she can manage without breaking him. "Thank you, Carter."

"Can you teach me Kryptonian? Kyrptonese?"

"Kryptonese. And yes I can. It is rather difficult."

"That's okay. I want to learn. For you. You're my mom too, you know." Kara has a hard time swallowing the lump that has formed in her throat.

"Y-you're like a son to me Carter. You are part of my family. Blood or not, you are part of the House of El." His smile is bright enough to put Rao to shame. Kara turns to the sand and draws a few symbols. "This is the letter 'A' and this is 'B'."

That's how Cat finds them when she finally climbs out of bed. She lures them back in with promise of chocolate chip pancakes and bacon. As soon as the first syllable of chocolate is out of her mouth her fiancé and son are running back toward the house. Kara stops to kiss Cat hello but Carter continues on to the kitchen with a hurried "Morning, Mom" thrown over his shoulder.

Kara frames her fiancé's face in her hands and kisses her soundly, pouring all the love into it that she can. Cat breaks the kiss when she remembers that she needs to breathe. It's times like these and of course those late at night after Carter has gone to bed, that she wishes she had some of Kara's abilities like the one that she can hold her breath for an ungodly amount of time. "What was that for, Kara? Not that I am complaining."

"Carter called me his mom today." Cat smiles back at her fiancé.

"He's right, my love. You are as much a mother to him as I am. Surely you knew that." Kara reaches down to grab Cat's hand. "Of course. It just feels so good to actually hear it from him." She brings the hand she's holding up to place a soft kiss on delicate knuckles.

"Good. I never want you to doubt how much we love you and how much you mean to us. You are part of this family Kara Zor-El Danvers. Never forget that."

Kara nods and lowers her head to rest on her lover's shoulder. "Cat?"

"Hmm?" Cat runs her fingers through honey curls.

"Can we have a Kryptonian ceremony? I sat out there today thanking Rao for all the blessings in my life and it led me to remember what my Aunt told me of love and marriage. I want that for us. I want us bound together by both the blessings of my Gods and by Kryptonian Law. I want you and Carter to be part of the House of El. We can have a huge ceremony with you inviting half of National City and Metropolis too, but I just want something small for us. You, me, Carter, Alex, Aunt Astra, Hank, Eliza, Kal-El and Lois. And of course Lucy, she was the one that finally pushed us together. What do you think?"

Cat looks up at the blue eyes that are just so full of hope and love that she falls in love all over again.

"Yes, Kara. Of course. I would do anything for you. Even invite Lois Lane to the ceremony." She rolls her eyes of course but both of them know that the hatchet between both reporters has long since been buried.

"I'll go get started on the bracelets right now." Kara is practically vibrating with happiness so much that she has to look down to make sure that she isn't and that her feet are firmly on the ground.

"Slow down there, Sunny D. Let's have breakfast with our son first." Now Kara is floating, granted it's only a few inches off the ground, but she's definitely floating. "Come on, the pancakes won't eat themselves. Well that is if Carter hasn't eaten them all. Some days I think you gave birth to him with how much he eats."

Kara laughs. "You should ask Eliza or Alex how much I ate when I was 16." Cat shakes her head and shudders. She can only imagine the damage the Kara caused to the Danvers's bank account. Kara leans down and kisses Cat before sitting down at the table.

"Moms! Must you do that at the table. I'm trying to eat here!"

Kara takes Cat's hand in hers and smiles. She's never felt happier. Thank Rao and Yuda indeed.


End file.
